VFK Road Rally Quest
Description Whether you are serious and competitive about driving your car, or just like to have fun, there are few things more fun than participating in a Road Rally! In this engaging motor sport you can head out on regular public roads, wander around the countryside for a few hours, be the last one to cross the finish line, and still win the event! On our quest today, we are going to look at the exciting sport of Road Rally! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Synchronized Traffic Light - Cross Arm! Prizes Questions 1. A Rally or Rallye (as it is sometimes spelled) is a competitive event usually run over regular public roads. A popular rally event held by motor clubs is called a Coursemarker or Gimmick rally. In this type of rally, a driver and a navigator follow instructions and drive through a predetermined course on public roads. Why is it called a "gimmick" rally? * The instructions have "gimmicks" to trick the teams * They include a "publicity stunt" to get attention for the club * The gimmick is to fool the police * The "gimmick" is that there is no course to follow 2. In this type of rally, the rally personnel include tricks or gimmicks to fool the Rally teams into taking the "wrong" as opposed to the "correct" course. If you are deceived by the gimmicks, it is more likely you will miss crucial check points, and have a poor score. Go to Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall and say: "I think we are lost again!" 3. Part of the Coursemarker or Gimmick rally is based on finding check points or coursemarkers. Points are awarded by finding these coursemarkers. Sometimes the coursemarkers along the rally course will provide additional instructions (however, they might give more tricks)! What distinction does the first person over the finish line usually earn? * The first is given a trophy for first place * The first is usually the winner * The first is usually the loser * The first is awarded the fastest time medal 4. There is no speed element to Coursemarker or Gimmick rallys. Instead, you are more likely to wander around lost for a time looking for the coursemarker stapled to a telephone pole. This means that instead of being the winner as in most types of motor competitions, the first person over the line has usually fallen for the deceptive tricks built in to the Rallye. Go to inside the Marshall's Office in Western Age, and say: "You can get lost and still win!" 5. Coursemarker/gimmick rallys are one of the least expensive motorsports you can find. The main tools for competing are a pencil, a clipboard, and maybe a highlighter. Which type of vehicle is the best for entering a road rally? * A sports car * A classic car * A truck * All of the above 6. To prepare for the rally, just be sure your windshield is clean, your gas tank is full and your pencil is sharp. For this street legal, no-speed contest, you don't need to worry about your car being damaged. The only wear and tear on your car will probably be the tank of gas you use driving around in circles. Go to the front of the Zoo in Australia, and say: "The instructions said to watch out for monkeys!" 7. Most clubs offer a beginner's meeting that you should attend. They will tell you about the rally and reveal some of the gimmicks. You will learn what the coursemarkers look like and how to complete the score sheet. To attend a rally, bring someone to be the navigator, and try to be there early to register. Once there, pay your entrance fee, and pick up your rally papers. The papers most likely will not include which of the following? * General Instructions * Route Instructions * A driver's manual * A score sheet 8. Read all the papers thoroughly a few times. Note items that are important with a highlighter to help you later during the rally. If something doesn't make sense ask the Rallye Master, who is the person that wrote the questions. They will try to help while not giving away any of the tricks. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age, and say: "Let's go out on the open road!" 9. Some of the "gimmicks" you might find on a rally are that instructions could be hidden inside candy wrappers or printed on the back of some papers. You might have to do a silly stunt at the checkpoint. What kind of stunt might you have to do before going back out on the course? * Toss a coin * Draw a card from a playing card deck * Something related to the rally * You might be asked to do any of the above 10. The gimmicks or tricks vary from easy to difficult. But, take heart, whether or not you are on the correct track, after about three hours, the instructions will bring you to the finish line. At the finish, you turn in your Score Sheet and wait for the results to see how many times you were tricked. The rally personnel will tally the scores and announce the winners! Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age, and say: "It is trophy time!" Answers 1. The instructions have "gimmicks" to trick the teams 2. Go to Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall and say: "I think we are lost again!" 3. The first is usually the loser 4. Go to inside the U.S. Marshalls Office in Western Age, and say: "You can get lost and still win!" 5. All of the above 6. Go to the front of the Zoo in Australia, and say: "The instructions said to watch out for monkeys!" 7. A driver's manual 8. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age, and say: "Let's go out on the open road!" 9. You might be asked to do any of the above 10. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age, and say: "It is trophy time!" Category:Quests